Euphoria
by AkumuKitty9797
Summary: ...Thanks, Bella," Narcissa smiled softly, turning her wide, pale eyes on the darker sister of Black. "Like I told you, Cissy," Bellatrix said, "it was my pleasure."


Narcissa never really understood her sister.

Bellatrix was pretty, with dark curled hair and heavily lidded eyes, but there was always a cruel, cold fire burning in her sister's nearly black eyes.

Bellatrix Black could be compassionate (if that's what you would prefer to call it) although in Narcissa's eyes, she saw her older sister hexing the boy who dumped her for another, prettier, sluttier girl into the darkest recesses of the abyssal oblivion no one had ever stepped foot in; maybe their own insanity to wallow in? Not a bad idea.

And Bellatrix would put her arm around Narcissa and let her cry on her shoulder over the fact that her best friend had told the whole school that she slept with a half-blood Gryffindor, but at the same time, squash a spider running along the table behind them, and laugh when its guts made her hands sticky.

But through Narcissa's pale, wide eyes, Bellatrix was a person to be adored.

* * *

"BELLA!!"

The furious, heart-wrenching sob carried through-out the Slytherin common room, and there were no second guesses to who had shrieked it.

A pale, huddled figure was seen leaning against the back of an armchair, tears spilling out of her blue-gray eyes. It took Bellatrix a whole three seconds to come thundering from the girls' dormitory and to kneel beside Narcissa, concern flitting across her dark features.

"What happened, Cissy?" Bellatrix cooed, wrapping her sister in embrace.

Narcissa choked out a few more cries, and finally sniffed, "J-Jen called m-me a wh-whore."

It took a second for Bellatrix's gaze to cloud over in a crimson haze, and abruptly, she stood, moving in an almost mechanical way.

"Jen Amar?" Bellatrix asked, as calmly as if she were asking about their Potions homework.

Narcissa nodded tearfully.

Bellatrix's full, dark lips (she made sure to apply enough lipstick to make them look black) slowly twisted into a nasty smirk, and replied, "Don't worry, Cissy. I'll take care of her."

Narcissa's pale, thin lips formed a slight smile, and she murmured, "Thank you, Bella."

Bella's grin widened, and even gained the hint of a snarl. "Oh, no, Cissy," she said, waving her hand in dismissal, "it'll be my _pleasure."_

* * *

"Oh, hello Bellatrix," Jen Amar smiled pleasantly as the elder sister of Black slipped into the girls' dorm room quietly. There were no others in the room, as the rest of the Slytherins were in the common room at the moment.

Bellatrix's smirk, which was always twisted and intimidating to look at, broadened, and she responded, "Hello, Amar."

Jen's eyes flashed over to Bellatrix, slightly alarmed. "Never heard that one, before."

Bellatrix often had her own names for people, and only a handful were referred to by their surnames: usually, those who she held in high regards (purebloods and friends, who were always purebloods anyways) and those she wished to challenge. Since Jen was both, but had never been called by her surname before, she knew rather well this was not a friendship invitation from Bellatrix Black.

"Oh, I suppose you wouldn't have. I mean, not since you've been going around telling people my sister is a whore now, right?"

Jen swallowed dryly.

"I-I don't r-recall," Jen stammered, playing with the collar of her shirt.

Bellatrix's eyebrow quirked.

"Is that so?" she laughed, a high pitched, cold laugh that even the Slytherins felt uncomfortable with. "My Narcissa doesn't lie."

Jen's legs wobbled, and her heart lurched, threatening to knock her over.

"So, Amar," Bellatrix asked sweetly, "Did you call my sister a whore?"

Jen shook her head frantically, but her face was flushing a fine wine red.

A harsh sneer found its way to Bellatrix's mouth.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You should know better, Amar."

And after that, Amar did know better.

She might not have known it as Bellatrix was speaking to her, but she _knew_ it when the Cruciatus Curse engulfed her, and she found herself writhing on the floor, screaming as spasms of pain as sheer as electricity ran though her very veins and bone marrow. It traveled through her blood, spreading through her body, touching every vital organ she possessed in her body.

"S-S-Stop....." Jen could only hoarsely beg, tears she didn't even register gleaming on her face.

"You want me to stop?! You want me to stop the pain!?"

Jen convulsed with sobs for a few seconds before whispering, "Please..."

Bellatrix lowered her wand, and kneeled beside Jen, black eyes as bright as onyxes with moonlight gleaming off their shining bodies.

"You hurt my sister," she said lowly, seriously, not at all matching her eyes. "So I'm going to hurt you-"

"NO!!" Jen cried again, trembling. "Please, please, please, Bellatrix, I'm sorry, I'll apologize to her and tell everyone how I'm such a big fat liar and I'm really a whore, and how I didn't mean it and how I'm just so jealous of her I wanted to make her life hell," Jen rambled in one breath, panting at the end.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, still grinning. She placed her wand on Jen's cheek lightly and traced it all the way to her neck; Jen's hackles raised, and goosebumps swept over her skin.

"See to it, Amar," Bellatrix murmured, pressing her finger to Jen's finger lightly, before she stood cheerfully. She turned to reach the girls' dorm room door, before turning to face Jen again, who still hadn't attempted to get up. Jen flinched, but realized Bellatrix only had something else to say:

"Oh, and Amar, this never happened, right? Because if you breathe a word of this to_ anyone_, I promise I will do something much worse than you've been subjected to tonight."

Jen nodded frantically, and Bellatrix smirked in satisfaction.

"Great. See you in Potions tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey, Bella. Did you talk to Jen yet?" Narcissa asked her sister innocently, as she scribbled down her essay for History of Magic. In frustration, she scratched out a mistake so roughly, she tore through her parchment and had to retrieve a new sheet and start over.

Bellatrix flopped down in a chair besides Narcissa and propped her feet up, despite the fact she was wearing a skirt, her robes discarded up on her bed.

"Oh, Amar. I took care of everything," Bellatrix informed her sister smugly. "She shouldn't give you anymore trouble."

"...Thanks, Bella," Narcissa smiled softly, turning her wide, pale eyes on the darker sister of Black.

"Like I told you, Cissy," Bellatrix said, "it was my _pleasure."_


End file.
